Mistletoe
by Damaged Danzy
Summary: Dean and Cas end up underneath a mistletoe.


"Sam, put that damn mistletoe away," Dean warned for what felt like the hundredth time.

Sam smiled sheepishly before putting the small wreath in his jacket. "Come on Dean, I'm just trying to help you out. You know you can't resist mistletoes."

Dean shook his head but didn't say anything. For the past couple of days, Sam had insisted on Dean calling Cas over. As soon as he did, Sam would slyly pull out the mistletoe and try to hang it above the two men. But Dean always seemed to catch his brother in the nick of time. Cas had no clue what the mistletoe represented so he would just shoot a confused look. Dean would blush and then jump into a conversation about how stupid Sam was.

"You're just wasting your time."

"Oh am I? Come on Dean. I wasn't born yesterday. Anyone can see that you have the hots for Cas."

Dean nearly choked. "You're wrong Sammy."

Sam was smiling gleefully after seeing the reaction he got. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He didn't even wait for Dean to say anything. Sam simply stood up and grabbed his laptop. "I'll leave you alone to mull over your feelings."

"Want some eggnog?" Sam asked while passing Dean a small glass, who drunk it all in one gulp. "There's less than a week before Christmas. I think we should take a break from hunting."

"Do you honestly think that demons and ghosts take a holiday break? No they don't. It's our job to keep everybody safe."

"We haven't had a decent Christmas ever since that one we spent with Bobby when we were still kids."

Dean looked at Sam and instantly regretted it. As usual, Sam was working his puppy dog face, which was something Dean could never say no to. "Sammy, ugh. Dammit, you usually shoot me your bitchface, but no, not right now."

"What?"

"We'll have a Christmas," Dean said grudgingly even though deep down he was pretty excited.

"Better call your angel."

"Sam! You better stop or I'll shave your sideburns off when you're sleeping tonight."

Sam frowned and scratched at his sideburns absentmindedly. Ever since that time Dean had switched his shaving cream with Nair, Sam's sideburns had never grown out the same.

It was Christmas Eve and Dean was alone in the small motel room. Sam had run out because he claimed that he had a few last minute presents to buy. Taking a swig from his bottle, Dean leaned back in his chair and looked out the window. It was a snowy night and Christmas lights could be seen out in the distance. Suddenly feeling lonely, Dean put his bottle down. He cleared out his throat and looked around. "Cas? Hey, it would be nice if you could come down here."

Before he could even consider what he had just said, Dean turned around and saw Cas standing there. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean said. He was slightly caught off guard by the few white snowflakes that were in Cas' dark hair. He reached and brushed Cas' hair and the snow fell out. "Where have you been? There was snow all in your hair."

A flicker of a smile stretched across the angel's face. "Since it is Christmas Eve, a few of my brothers and I got together. It was Balthazar and Gabriel to be exact. We had a snowball fight and let's just say I didn't win."

Dean laughed. "No offense Cas, but I can't see you playing in the snow, let alone having a full blown snowball fight."

"Trust me Dean, I did and it was wonderful. Where is Sam by the way?"

"Oh, he went to go buy some more gifts. Don't ask me who they're for though," Dean chuckled. Feeling slightly flushed as Cas forgot about personal space and walked closer, Dean looked up and nearly cussed out loud.

That son of a bitch, Dean thought. Everything made sense now. Sam hadn't left to buy more stuff; he left because he had finally hung a mistletoe up that Dean wasn't aware of.

And now Dean and Cas were under the mistletoe, if almost by fate.

Like it was meant to be.

Embracing himself, Dean took a deep breath. He took one last look at Cas' bright blue eyes before closing the gap between them with his lips. At first both men seemed startled and unsure, but that quickly passed and soon all the pent up tension and frustration was unleashed. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' before gently pulling their lips apart. He rested his forehead against Cas' and smiled.

"I think that was the best kiss I've ever had," he said out of breath. "And that's saying a lot."

Cas had wide eyes yet he seemed happier than ever. He tilted his head and stared at Dean. "Even though I thoroughly enjoyed that, may I ask what brought that on?"

Dean looked up and pointed. "Mistletoe."

"What?"

"Actually, I think we both can thank Sam for it."


End file.
